<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs of Praise by Oliver__Niko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096538">Songs of Praise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko'>Oliver__Niko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choir practice is on around the corner, although Felix is putting his mouth to something arguably more useful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Songs of Praise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that I've not long uploaded something with similar themes, however the specifics of this kink meme request were SO good that I couldn't help but write something for it. I do apologise if the quality isn't up to my usual standard; my illnesses aren't their best, but I just SO needed to do this ASAP.</p>
<p>The requester's prompt: 'felix gets fucked hard and put away wet in a public space. i’m thinking choking, face-fucking, hair-pulling, spanking, lots of degrading talk intertwined with equal amounts of praise - just, all the good stuff. bonus points for including the name “baby boy” and felix hating how much it makes his dick leak.'</p>
<p>I did my best to include every bit of that. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Distant sounds from the church’s choir reach Felix’s ears. So far, yet much, <em>much </em>too close; his hand is pressed down over his mouth to stifle a choked cry urging to escape his lips. There are fingernails digging into the curve of his backside, hot breath against his neck, and words in his ear that are far more enchanting than the melody from afar.</p>
<p>“Look at you, already a little wreck,” says the voice of Sylvain. Too loud. He should be whispering, given where they are, but he speaks barely above a murmur. “Should be used to this by now.”</p>
<p>“It’s still the fucking church, Sylvain.” He manages to bring a sharp edge to his tone, which is quite the accomplishment considering his knees are weak. Sylvain brings himself back. The slightest smile, as though amused, but there’s something beneath it sending a shiver down Felix’s spine. A hand strokes over his head. Gentle, careful, until it grasps at his ponytail and yanks his head back without warning. <em>“Shit—”</em></p>
<p>“Should watch that pretty mouth of yours, baby.” The grip on Felix’s hair tightens. He hisses through his teeth, the shocks of pain in his scalp heading straight to his dick; his eyes are fixed on Sylvain’s own, darkened by the lust that drove him to drag Felix to this corner of the cathedral in the first place. “Maybe I should fuck it for you, put you in your place to get you to be a little nicer, hmm?”</p>
<p>That gaze on him waits for any sign of approval. The sensible side of Felix knows to put his foot down when they’re only around the corner from someone finding them, those who are not fully focused on the choir likely able to hear anything. The rest of him disagrees. This is far from the first time they have taken risks. All over the monastery, right where anyone can hear them, see them. It’s possible they <em>have </em>been caught before, although never brought to their attention.</p>
<p>The thought of someone passing by that corner, watching them without his knowledge, is as thrilling as it is nerve-wrecking. To be seen dominated when everyone would surely expect him to crave the opposite.</p>
<p>Sylvain knows this, and he’s grinning, even more so when Felix says, “Better make sure you’re not gentle.” For neither want that. Not right now, as Sylvain’s fingers are entangled so tightly into those dark strands of hair, and his knee between Felix’s legs can surely feel how much this roughness has been arousing him.</p>
<p>He can barely catch himself fast enough to stop a cry. Sylvain’s spare hand has collided with an ass cheek, the sound luckily muffled when Felix’s trousers are in the way, although still loud enough for his heart to skip a beat. “Let’s hope you don’t regret those words, kitten.”</p>
<p>Another slap. Felix’s teeth sink into his lip, too caught up in the effort in keeping himself quiet to fight back against the hands that push him down onto the floor. He falls on his rear. Back against the wall, almost dazed. Misses the pain in his scalp, although welcomes the hand that holds onto either side of his face and forces it to look up at Sylvain. The latter is crouching in front of him.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should beg a little for it,” he says. Gently, despite how his hand slaps at Felix’s ass again. The latter whimpers. “Sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby boy?”</p>
<p>Felix curses how those words shoot straight to his increasing erection, legs held together to hide it. “I can’t just—<em>fuck!” </em>Another slap—a clear warning. “S-Syl, anyone can hear that.”</p>
<p>“And they’ll hear it much more if I pulled your pants down and made your ass red. I’m trying to be fair on you.” An almost sweet smile. Even sweeter at the near moan from another spank. “I know you can be a good boy for me, Felix. You don’t have to keep up the tough guy act. Not when I know how sweet you can be for me, such a <em>good </em>little cockslut as you take me into your mouth.”</p>
<p>This time, Felix can’t hold back a quiet moan from another slap. It’s harder. A final warning, perhaps, as the hand on Felix’s face has lowered to squeeze at either side of his throat—gently, for now. “Goddess, you …” Felix inhales sharply, swallowing his pride to say, “Please. You know … You know I want that, too.”</p>
<p>“I do know it, Felix. Know how your place is right there at my feet, most <em>beautiful </em>there than anywhere else. But you’re also adorable when you beg, baby. So a little more for me, go on.”</p>
<p><em>I hate you, </em>he almost says, but the bulge he sees in Sylvain’s trousers, his own arousal, tells him not to. He needs that in him. <em>Either </em>way. Preferably driving into his ass and sending his head into the clouds, but if Sylvain is asking for this, he’s not going to give Felix any of that unless he obeys.</p>
<p>And he’ll admit it. Obeying is fun as well, submitting thrills him like nothing else, as much as it embarrasses him to know this.</p>
<p>“Please.” Almost a whisper. Not because of where they are, but because the humiliation has washed over him, nearly silencing him. “Please, Sylvain. I … I want you in my mouth. Now.”</p>
<p>Everything softens for a moment. The hand at his throat, the smile on Sylvain’s face. Long enough for the love to appear in his eyes and be shown through the kiss he brushes against Felix’s head.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he murmurs, before there’s a hand grasping at his ponytail and bringing him up onto his knees whilst Sylvain stands. The latter’s spare hand reaches for his trousers, experience allowing him to easily unfasten the zip and free the erection inside on its own. Eagerness builds in Felix as his eyes run over the length.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he has to say breathlessly. He’s seen it so many times, felt it on either end, but the sheer arousal and tension from where they are has an all new excitement finding him.</p>
<p>His desire for that between his lips doesn’t go unnoticed by Sylvain. “Like I said,” he says, now pumping his dick to harden it that little further, “the perfect little cockslut, all mine to use.”</p>
<p>It thrusts into Felix’s mouth before he can utter a single word. A moan from the roughness, straightening up further on his knees. Sylvain gives no room for Felix to control the pace. No chance for his tongue to lick teasingly up the side, kiss at the head; Sylvain is already working up a pace into Felix’s mouth, the hand in his hair keeping him where he belongs.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,” </em>Sylvain moans, grinning through the teeth that bite at his lip. “Nothing like fucking your mouth, baby boy.”</p>
<p>Once again, the pet name Felix is supposed to hate causes him to moan against Sylvain’s cock. The vibrations against it urge Sylvain to increase his pace. Faster, forcing more of his length inside Felix’s mouth. Every inch. He almost chokes and gags from the roughness, from the sheer size, but neither is something he’s unaccustomed to; his tongue is obedient and tries to work with the control Sylvain maintains.</p>
<p>“You love this, don’t you?” Felix whimpers against Sylvain over the hand in his hair tightening. “Best thing that pretty mouth of yours is for. <em>So </em>perfect, just as nice to fuck as that ass of yours—”</p>
<p>He continues to fuck Felix’s mouth until a single tear has trickled from his eye. Full cheeks burning from the blush spread across it. The noises in the distance seem to have both quietened and increased simultaneously; they disappear when Felix focuses on nothing but the force of Sylvain entering his mouth, the pulling of his hair, the aching of his jaw. But it all returns louder than ever when he remembers where they are.</p>
<p>And Sylvain’s voice still speaks at only a somewhat quiet volume, clearly relishing in his words of, <em>“How humiliating it must be for you, to be so assertive, only to love having that cute face of yours fucked … Love you so much, love everything about you, how good you are for me …” </em>Contrasting songs of degradation and praise. Both equally as arousing as each other.</p>
<p>The saliva built up around Sylvain’s cock smooths and eases the process. Sliding in and out with ease, right until Sylvain reaches his climax into Felix’s mouth with a moan. The hand on Felix’s ponytail keeps him in place as Sylvain pulls out. A trickle of semen from Felix’s lips; Sylvain’s other hand on his throat.</p>
<p>“Swallow,” is the order that Felix doesn’t need to hear. He does so, panting now his mouth is freed. Lips brush against his temple, a gentleness opposite to the words given to his ear; “Love me filling you up with my come, don’t you? Want that in your ass as well?”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, </em>please. Please, Syl.”</p>
<p>“Still know to beg.” A fondness dripping in lust. “But you’ve remembered where we are, haven’t you? And I can’t see the choir lasting all that long …”</p>
<p>“Don’t care, need you now—<em>please—”</em></p>
<p>“Can’t say no to you when you sound so cute, baby.”</p>
<p>There’s a kiss against his lips. Softer, a moment to give Felix chance to change his mind. He’s pulled up to his feet by his ponytail. Spun around, planted into the wall. He’s already so far gone that he moans from the roughness.</p>
<p>“S-Syl.” Presses himself back, <em>desperate </em>for Sylvain to be inside him again. He gasps out at the hand that wraps around his throat, bringing his head back.</p>
<p>“That turned on from me being rough with you, huh?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease about it, you know I—” Another gasp, choked, from the spare hand slapping at Felix’s ass.</p>
<p>“I’ll tease you as much as I damn well please.”</p>
<p>Teeth bite at Felix’s lip. A nod as much as he’s able to with the hand grasping at his throat. It squeezes as a warning, Felix knowing from their experience that it’s telling him to remain still, as Sylvain prepares his fingers with oil stored in his pocket. Felix’s arms rest on the wall in the meantime. Obediently, much to his shame over how little he needed to be forced into his place today; even so, he still stands with that arch in his waist, rear poised for Sylvain in the exact way he likes it.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby.” <em>Slap. </em>“Right there waiting for me. Get those pants down, okay?”</p>
<p>Felix nods. He hasn’t been certain on if Sylvain would rather do as such. The moment he is bare, a finger is pushed inside. A broken moan escapes him. Sylvain is not so uncaring to do too much, too soon. The finger, however, still treats him roughly the moment Sylvain knows it will be fine to do so; rapidly, in and out, Felix’s forehead pressing against cold brick with panted breaths escaping from his lips. His hands resting on the wall clench into fists.</p>
<p>Another finger. Scissoring inside him, opening him up in the way that induces these desperate moans. “Harder, Syl,” he moans out, noticing his voice becoming higher, louder; Sylvain’s hand over his mouth silences him before he can think about doing it himself.</p>
<p>“You think you can keep quiet if I <em>do </em>go harder, baby boy?” Felix’s body jolts when those rapid fingers find his sweet spot. “Could you handle the shame of them hearing Felix Fraldarius, <em>so </em>tough, reduced to a mess by simply a cock in his mouth and fingers inside him?”</p>
<p>Felix moans beneath Sylvain’s hand, eyes closing as his head lowers. Breathless when Sylvain’s hand returns to his throat. A rush as it squeezes. Felix pushing himself back against the third finger now entering him.</p>
<p>“F-fuck me,” he gasps out against that hand choking him. “Fuck me, Sylvain, <em>do it—”</em></p>
<p>“Want it that badly, huh? Such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Sylvain’s fingers continue on regardless of Felix’s begs. To prepare him, but to also drive him closer to the edge; it’s as clear as day how much all of these words, this pain and pleasure correlating with one another, have broken him down into this panting, moaning mess.</p>
<p>He holds these sounds as best as he can when there are footsteps around the corner. Halting at the moan that Sylvain forces out of him with a thrust of his fingers and the lips at his neck. Biting down, Felix whimpering, dazed at the hand that squeezes at his throat.</p>
<p>“Shall we continue this elsewhere?” Sylvain’s voice is finally a murmur. Above Felix’s ear, nipping at it. The latter nods. Shame almost rendering him too useless to move once Sylvain’s fingers have left him. There’s no words, merely footsteps hurrying back from where they came.</p>
<p>“Did they …” Felix inhales deeply, Sylvain pulling his trousers up after his own. “Did they hear us, do you think?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Totally.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>Sylvain chuckles, although his nose nuzzles into the back of Felix’s head regardless, planting a kiss there. “Okay, baby?” he asks softly. Felix nods, turning around with an exhale of air. His face burns with humiliation, hoping that the person hadn’t been able to hear precisely who they are, although simultaneously … he cannot say he cares. Perhaps later, when he’s brought down from this high.</p>
<p>But not now, when he’s simply pissed off that he’s not been able to have Sylvain fuck him properly.</p>
<p>“Let’s head to the second floor.”</p>
<p>“To one of our rooms?”</p>
<p>“Or the corridor,” Felix suggests. Sylvain’s almost taken aback, but the greed with continuing to fuck Felix senseless in a place far from suitable betrays him; he smirks instead, planting a kiss against Felix’s lips.</p>
<p>“Best hurry then, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to the kink meme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/<br/>Link to my Twitter (where I will also likely be posting art fills for this, too): https://twitter.com/nikobynight</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>